Sun Tzu
Sun Tzu or Sunzi, was an ancient chinese military general, stratagist and philosopher who is traditionally belived to be the author of The Art Of War, an influential and ancient chinese book on military stratagy. The book has been used by military leaders throughout history such as Napolean Boneaparte and Kublai Khan. Sun Tzu started working for King Helu of Win in approximately 510 BC. After writing The Art Of War he was given an audience with the king who challenged him to train the court concubines, offering him the command of the army. Sun Tzu explained the command for marching but when the drums sounded the women burst out laughing. This helped Sun Tzu to explain that if orders are not clear then the general is at fault and repeated his explanation only to have simular results. This helped him explain that if the orders are given but not followed then it is the fault of the officers. So he had the women's commanders, the kings favourite concubines, beheaded. After the two were executed and replaced the women obeyed the orders precisly. The king was reportedly too sickened by the deaths to watch the demonstartions but true to his word he gave sun tzu command of the army. Battle vs. Agamemnon (by KevlarNinja) ﻿Near his tent in Ancient China, Agamemnon is preparing for to address his troops before battle. Just as he puts on his helmet, a flameing arrow lands on the dry grass, setting his tent on fire! Agamemnon picks up his weapons and runs away from the flames. Up ahead, he sees Sun Tzu, leader of the enemy army. Sun Tzu fires a round from his crossbow, which bounces off Agamenon's Hoplon, denting it. Agamemnon holds up his bow and fires an arrow at Sun Tzu, which snaps when it hits Sun Tzu's helmet. The two leaders charge at each other. Agamemnon tries to stab with his Dory, but Sun Tzu leaps out of the way. He pulls out his Dagger axe and stabs Agamemnon in the back of the leg. Agamemnon yells out in pain and then pulls out his Xiphos. He scrapes Sun Tzu on the arm, who proceeds to pull out his Jian. Agamemnon tries to stab Sun Tzu, but he keeps dodgeing the sword. Sun Tzu slashes Agamemnon on the arm. Agamemnon knocks down Sun Tzu with his Hoplon and then stabs him in the neck. Agamemnon raises his bloodly sword in the air and roars in victory. He then limps to the battle field, sure he is going to beat the now-leaderless army. Winner: Agamemnon ﻿ Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Agamemnon won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Alexander the Great (by Wassboss) Sun tzu is standing at the top of a hill with two of his men. They look around for any danger. Meanwhile right behind them Alexander and two of his men are loading up the ballista. When it is loaded up they fire the bolt. One of Sun tzu’s men hears the projectile and looks to see it heading straight for his superior. He pushes sun tzu out of the way and is hit by the bolt.(3-2) Sun tzu and his other man turn around to see alexander standing there. He gives the order and he and both his men charge. Sun tzu’s man pulls out a flaming arrow and fires it into the dry bushes in front of alexander's men. They are driven back by the flames and sun tzu takes the opportunity to fire a volley of bolts at one of alexander’s men killing him. (2-2) They then run down the hill towards their opponents. Alexander’s other man loads his gastraphetes and fires but he misses his target. He discards it for a xyston and sun tzu’s man pulls out his zhua. Alexander’s man looks at the zhua and laughs. While he is laughing sun tzu’s man knocks the spear out of his hands and brings the zhua down on his unprotected head crushing his skull.(1-2) Meanwhile alexander pulls out his kopis and sun tzu pull out his jian and they start to duel. Alexander gets the upper hand and he knocks the jian out of sun tzu’s hand and is about to finish him off when sun tzu’s remaining man hits alexander on side of his head with the zhua. Fortunately for alexander his helmet protects him from the blow and he turns round and slashes the man’s throat and he falls in a crumpled heap on the floor. (1-1) Sun tzu seeing his chance picks up his sword and plunges it into alexander’s back. Again alexander’s armour saves him from serious injury and he resumes the sword duel. This time however sun tzu manages to shatter alexander’s kopis with his jian. Now weapon less alexander runs away from sun tzu. Smiling sun tzu gives chase. Alexander suddenly falls over the xyston his man dropped earlier on in the battle. Sun tzu catches up with alexander and raises his sword above his head ready to finish him once and for all. Alexander turns around xyston in hand and plunges his spear all the way though sun tzu’s poorly protected chest impaling him. WINNER: ALEXANDER Expert’s Opinion Alexander was victorious because he was more battle ready than sun tzu was and his armour protected him from sun tzu’s weapons long enough for him to finish him off. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. William Wallace (by Sport Shouting) Wallace or Tzu? Lets rock and roll. As 4 Chinese soldiers train, Sun Tzu meditates. He sees a flurry of birds fly away and signals his troops to prepare. Wallace then leads 4 rebels and splits them up. One Scottish rebel fires an arrow at the meditating Tzu. Another soldier is hit accidentally and dies. Sun Tzu- 4. The men charge after the archer. Meanwhile behind them another rebel throws a ball and chain at one of Tzu's men and kills him. Sun Tzu- 3. Sun Tzu's men split up. 2 of his men charge after the killer. He draws his claymore and mid range weapons clash. The rebel fights well but his butchered by Sun Tzu's axe. Wallace- 4. The archer is being chased by Sun Tzu. He fires flaming arrows to trap him then draws his dagger to cut his head off. Wallace- 3. The rebels run in fear. Sun Tzu chases them with his men. They fire repeating crossbows at Wallace himself. But his men surround the crossbowman and beat him with war hammers.' Sun Tzu- 2.' The 2 remaining Chinese men split up. Tzu's last soldier draws his Jian. A rebel then jumps out with a targe and dirk. They fight but the Chinese man wins and kills the rebel. Wallace- 2. But Wallace comes from behind and fires an arrow into the soldier's neck. Sun Tzu- 1. Wallace's last soldier finds Sun Tzu. Tzu throws his dagger at the rebel and hits his leg to disable him. Tzu then fires an arrow into his leg to increase the pain. The Wallace bites Tzu and Tzu bleeds. They draw swords. Wallace loses his left pinky in the clash and Sun Tzu pins Wallace down. "You ready to die?" asks Tzu"Are you?" replies Wallace Then, Wallace's wounded soldier pulls out the arrow and throws it at Tzu and then stabs him with the now removed dagger. Sun Tzu-0 "Thanks" Wallace says assisting his paralyzed man to safety"Any time boss" replies the wounded man. WINNER- WILLIAM WALLACE Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why William Wallace won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Chief Crazy Horse (by Wassboss) Sun Tzu and his men have landed in America and have set up camp. Sun tzu himself has taken 3 of his men out on a scouting party to look around the surroundings so they have a rough idea for a battle plan, should a battle happen. He knows that there are native’s here, a tribe called the Sioux. Sun Tzu has heard of the leader and knows he will not stand for an invasion but he knows that he must not give up. Sun Tzu and his men have found themselves on a wide open plain which could stretch for miles on end. Sun Tzu knows if a full on battle is to be held this is where he wants it to be. Suddenly sun tzu hears a whooping sound in the distance. He peers into the distance, the sun obscuring his vision. He can just about make out 4 figures, on horseback, heading right for him and his men. Sun tzu tells his men to split into two groups, him and one man on the left and the other two on the right. Chief crazy horse charges across the battleground, his men closely behind him. He orders his men to take out there bows and they obey, notching an arrow ready to fire. Sun tzu has also formulated a plan. He tells his men too pull out there repeating crossbow’s and be ready to fire on his mark. He is hoping that when Crazy horse and his men ride past he and his men will be able to riddle them with arrows. Crazy horse waits till he is 30 feet away from his enemy before telling his men too fire. They all fire almost perfectly insigne. However sun tzu and his men move out of the trajectory of the arrows. Now that Crazy horse is in range he orders his men to fire and they do so managing to kill one of the Sioux and leaving another without a horse. (3-4) Crazy horse and the other man on horseback circle round and try another charge. This time they are more successful and manage to hit one of Sun tzu’s men in the jugular with an arrow. (3-3) Meanwhile the Sioux on foot takes out a spear and thrusts it forward, narrowly missing sun tzu’s chest. He draws his sword but another of his men has already engaged the American in a duel. Sun Tzu notices crazy horse and the other horseman are circling round, ready for another charge. He gets an idea and turns to tell one of his men. The both pull out a bow and set the arrow heads on fire. They then fire at the bare ground in front of the two men’s horses. There horse rear up and sun tzu loads up a regular arrow and fires hitting the horseman in the chest, killing him. (2-3) Seeing that another charge will be futile, crazy horse dismounts his horse and runs to help his man in battle. The man in question has just killed the man he was duelling with, with a quick stab to the chest. (2-2) Sun tzu sees this and draws his sword. He swings it and slices the spear in two, leaving the Sioux warrior weapon less. He then swings the sword in an overhead swing, decapitating the unfortunate American. (2-1) Meanwhile Crazy horse takes out his war axe and heads for sun tzu but Sun tzu’s last man steps in the way, Zhua in hand. He swings it at the Sioux chief who ducks under it and hack’s at his legs. The zhua wielder falls to the ground, bleeding profoundly from his legs. Crazy horse brings the axe down on his head and ends his suffering. (1-1) Crazy horse and Sun Tzu face each other, passion in both their eyes, one fighting for conquest the other to protect his people. They stand for almost an eternity, waiting for the other to attack. Crazy horse makes the first move and swings his axe but sun tzu parries with his sword. Sun tzu slashes Crazy horse’s arm, leaving a shallow cut. The Sioux Chief is not deterred and tries to strike sun tzu with the axe but sun tzu uses his sword to separate the axe head from the handle. Crazy horse discards the now useless axe and takes out a couple of knives and throws them, hitting the Chinese strategist in both shoulders. Sun tzu drops his sword and falls to his knees, his eyes shut, gritting his teeth. The Sioux Chief takes this opportunity and pulls out another knife. With a quick thrust the Chinese strategist falls, never to stand again. Chief crazy horse yells in victory and gose to tell his people of his victory. Winner Chief Crazy Horse Expert’s opinion Chief Crazy horse won because he was on horseback making him harder to hit and because his archery took out Sun tzu before he could get anywhere near him. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Miyahmoto Musashi (by Lt.Chard) Sun-Tzu arrives on a small wooded island in a boat, picking up his crossbow and dagger-axe he heads out. Walking down a path he see's Musashi sitting down with his back to him. Making sure to be quite he takes out his fire arrow and fires it at the unsuspecting warrior, or so he thinks. Musashi rolls out of the way, matchlock in hand and fires it at the general. It misses him, but takes the top of his helmet off. Starteld he pakes out his repating crossbow, firing bolt after bolt, but are easily knocked away with the rifle. While Sun-Tzu reloads Musahsi takes his own bow and fires an arrow, hitting the crossbow, splitting the cartrige. Musashi then takes up his Yari and charges. Sun-Tzu rakes off into the woods, fleeing from the Samurai. Mushashi isn't far behind and chases him into the woods. As he enters he can't find the general. Looking around he can't find him. Then looking forward and up he see's the General has worked his way into the tree's infront of him with another flaming arrow. He fires it Musashi dodges again but it sets the forest a blaze, it wasn't ment to hit him. Seeing fire spread he runs for it in the only direction not covered in fire, towards Sun-Tzu. Now with the Samurai running towards him, Sun-Tzu loads another arrow and takes aim. Musashi seeing this picks up a rock and thorws it at the General. It misses but it's enough to knock him off balance an out of the tree. Musashi just keeps running towards the water, there's not enough time to deal with Sun-Tzu now in the fire. Slightly dazed Sun-Tzu get's up, the fire is now spearding faster than expected, picking up his Dagger-axe he runs down the same path as Musashi, but the Samurai has a head start and the fire is now on his sides and starting to spread in front of him. With one last sprint he he jumps threw a wall of fire abd hits the ground. Coughing he looks up to see Musashi standing infront of him, spear at the ready. Looking around for his Dagger-axe he see's it's landed at Musashi's feet. Musashi picks up the weapon. Sun-Tzu places his hand on his sword ready to attack. Musashi then throws it to Sun-Tzu, who catches it with a confused look at first then nods. They noe point there weapons at each other, Sun-Tzu making quick false jabs trying to make Musashi flinch, but he is unmoving. Musashi then makes as fast overhand thrust at Sun-Tzu who deflects it but is quickly kicked in the chest. Stumbeling back, he chops at the shaft of the Yari, spliting it. Now he trying a stab, but Musashi qucikly draws his Katana and in two quick movments deflects it and severs the head. Sun-Tzu draws his Jian and charges but Musashi is a far superior sword man and manages to knock the Gernal into the mud near the water. Getting up he turns to see a charging Musashi. Grabbing a handful of mud he throws it into his face, temperaily blinding the Samurai. Rsuhing forward he tries to stab Musashi, but Musashi drops his sword and grabs the general and throws his to the ground but he quckily gets back up. Musashi has just gotten the mud out of his eyes and see's the general coming towards him. Not panicing he draws his Wakizashi and throws it into the general. Stopping dead from the shock from the unexpected attack he drops to his knees hands on the short sword. Musashi walks over to Sun-Tzu's boat and takes and oar from it and advances towards the fallen genral. Stumbeling to his feet Sun-Tzu trys to run but is struck on the back. Shouting in pain Sun-Tzu rolls onto his side, and is quickly silenced by another trick from the oar. Taking his Wakizashi out of his dead oppoenet and picking up his Katana he get's into the boat and pushes off. Looking back he takes one last look at burining island and the dead general. Winner: Miyamoto Musashi Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Miyamoto Musashi won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Semi-Fictional Warriors Category:Deadliest Warrior Fighters Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Chinese Warriors